


Где-то здесь просчет

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, drunk asgardians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven





	Где-то здесь просчет

Он бесит очень. Славный Тор, победитель битв, да заткнетесь вы все или нет. Пусть он уже выпьет все, что вы пытаетесь в него влить, и пойдет искать себе бабу, и свалится по дороге, потому что столько пить невозможно.   
\- Локи! Локи, выпей с нами!  
Можно выпить с ними, почему бы не выпить, только хорошо бы сначала обернуться змеей и плюнуть ядом в их чертов бочонок с элем. Правда, тогда они умрут, и Тор расстроится. Или тоже умрет? Но тогда мама расстроится.

Лучше, наверное, спать.   
\- Локи, ты куда?  
Если продолжать идти, он просто выпьет еще и забудет.   
\- Подожди меня.

Бежит следом. Смотри-ка, ровно бежит, не вписался в стену при попытке пройти в дверь. Странно.  
\- Почему ты уходишь? Мы же даже не выпили с тобой!

Плохие качества асгардского эля: пахнет как сивуха. Тору кажется, что медом. Ему кажется. Сивуха и есть. Спирт.  
Хорошие качества асгардского эля: Тору перешибает память. Можно отнести его во двор, налить сверху грязи и оставить так, он проснется утром и будет думать, что виноват сам.

\- Думаю, у могучего Тора достаточно друзей, чтобы с ними пить, и достаточно женщин, чтобы целоваться с ними после.  
\- Но я хочу с тобой.  
\- Пить или целоваться?

Хорошие качества спирта: горит. Как черт горит, ничем не потушить. Спичку поднеси - и все. Взрыв, огонь, пострадавшие.  
Плохие качества спирта: когда подносишь спичку, нужно бросить ее и убежать. Иначе обожжешься.

У Тора неожиданно трезвые и злые глаза. Где-то здесь просчет.   
\- А это как ты скажешь, Локи.

Хорошие качества вина: вкусно, не так крепко, как эль. Можно пить на пиру и пьянеть меньше, чем остальные.  
Плохие качества вина: оно все же не вода. Пьянеть. Он что, трезвее? 

\- Как прикажет мой царь.  
“Царь” почему-то не формулирует приказ. Можно, конечно, продолжать ему улыбаться. Где-то здесь просчет, но он-то не может этого знать.   
Или знает? 

Хорошие качества портьер в коридоре: за ними можно спрятаться, чтобы никто не видел. И еще за ними темно.  
Плохие качества портьер в коридоре: за ними, собственно, стена. Быть припертым к стене Тором - это, наверное, лестно, но в первую очередь больно. 

\- Ты серьезно?  
Шипит почти, как будто это он тут змея. Смешно. Наверное, еще можно обратить все в шутку и посмеяться. Где-то здесь что-то упущено, какая-то важная мысль - никак не удается ее поймать.   
Он трезвее?   
Ему тоже страшно?

Хорошие качества ночи: можно перестать думать и ответить, когда Тор наконец взбесится окончательно и все-таки решится. Допрыгались. Не стоило начинать, возможно, но теперь уже не остановишься. Кто вообще мог знать, что он так целуется?  
Плохие качества ночи: за ней будет рассвет.


End file.
